Male and female alcoholics are being evaluated repeatedly during the course of withdrawal from alcohol for changes in brain neurotransmitters and neuropeptides, hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis (HPA) functioning, immunocompetency, brain structure, cognition, magnesium, zinc, and activity levels.